


Quitte à être décadents...

by malurette



Category: X/1999
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Threesome, kinky people are kinky
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de courts one-shots & mini-fics ; divers pairings tournant autour de Kanoe. 1ère vignette : Kanoe/Satsuki, Corps et âme. 2ème: Kanoe/Karen, Si elle avait pu la faire sienne. 3ème: Kanoe/Satsuki/Yûto, Qu'est-ce qu'un excès ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kanoe/Satsuki, Corps et âme

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Corps et âme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X/1999  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kanoe/Yatōji Satsuki  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « corps » pour Flo_Nelja lors de l’anniversaire de Yuri_a_tt_prix (15 mars ’08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200
> 
> "Tu en as un beau corps, jeune fille."

Kanoe remplit tout l’espace par sa seule présence. Avec désinvolture, elle effleure son invitée. Satsuki se laisse faire sans réagir. Elle se contente de répondre aux questions posées.

« Tu en as un beau corps, jeune fille.  
\- J’étais capitaine de l’équipe de gymnastique.  
\- Oui, oui, j’ai entendu dire ça : une élève brillante, douée en tout… sauf paraît-il, en relations sociales.  
\- Ça n’est pas pour cela que vous m’avez fait venir ici.  
\- Non, en effet. C’est ce que tu as dans la tête qui m’intéresse avant tout. Tes capacités intellectuelles, tes capacités surnaturelles, ta personnalité… Mais le fait que tout cela contenu dans une jolie enveloppe est un plus non négligeable. »

Satsuki a un petit sourire pas forcément aimable, que Kanoe considère comme une moue délicieuse.  
« Vous venez de dire que vous me croyez mauvaise en relations humaines. Vous savez qu’elles ne m’intéressent pas, moi.  
\- Peu importe. Non, au contraire, même. Tu n’en seras que plus intéressante à conquérir, ma jolie.

Le sourire de Kanoe se fait carnassier. Celui de Satsuki disparaît, mais dans son regard naît une certaine curiosité. Elle que les êtres humains laissent froide, aurait-elle envie de voir si les tentatives de Kanoe arriveront à leur fin ou non ?


	2. Kanoe/Karen, Envies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si elle l’avait eue sous sa coupe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Envie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kanoe/Karen, indices de Kanoe/Satsuki et Yūto/Satsuki  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ‘08)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 175

À travers les rêves de sa sœur, Kanoe observe le futur et espionne les Sept Sceaux à briser pour sauver la Terre. Parmi eux, il y en a de puissants. D’autres, elle les regarde de haut. Il y en a deux qu’elle regrette de ne pas avoir dans sa propre équipe : le Chef du Clan Sumeragi, mais pour ce qu’elle sait, le Sakurazukamori est capable d’en faire son jouet. Et cette fille qui manie le feu.

Satsuki et ce qu’elle peut faire de son ordinateur lui plaît, mais cette fillette est en train de se laisser prendre au charme de Yūto.  
Pour ce que peut voir Kanoe, Karen possède une plastique, une personnalité, une puissance et un savoir-faire à la mesure de ses désirs. Quel dommage qu’il faille se débarrasser d’elle aussi, elle aurait aimé l’épargner et la garder à sa côtés.

Avec une moue déçue, Kanoe doit admettre que si Karen avait compté parmi leurs rangs, si elle l’avait eue sous la main, elles n’auraient sans doute jamais trouvé le temps d’accomplir leur mission.


	3. Kanoe/Satsuki/Yûto, Excès

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quitte à jouer le parti décadent, autant en profiter à fond !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Juste ce qu’il faut  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kanoe/Kigai Yūto/Satōji Satsuki  
>  **Genre :** hédonisme  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « excès » sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 530

"Excès" ? Qu’est-ce qu’on peut considérer comme excessif, se demande Kanoe ? Et par rapport à quoi, par rapport aux sociétés humaines dont ils s’attèlent à la perte ? Ne soyons donc pas ridicules. Si l’on œuvre à la destruction de l’humanité, autant commencer par se débarrasser de l’emprise qu’elle a sur eux-mêmes.

Ou alors, des excès par rapport à leurs critères personnels ? C’est à voir.

Trop de personnes – successivement – dans son lit ? Kanoe repousse cette idée. Tous ceux avec qui elle a couché, c’est parce qu’elle le désirait – pour eux, pour elle, parce qu’ils pouvaient lui apporter quelque chose. Elle n’en regrette aucun.  
Trop de personnes en même temps, dans son lit ? Son regard passe de Yūto à Satsuki. Allons, ça n’est pas comme si c’était une orgie. Que Kamui ou Seishirō se joignent également à eux et là, elle réviserait peut-être son point de vue, mais pour l’instant, elle est contente de ce qu’elle a.

Trop, pour Satsuki ? Non, elles n’ont jamais dit qu’elles seraient monogames. N’est-ce pas ? Satsuki acquiesce. Quant à coucher avec une autre personne en même temps, plutôt qu’en cachette de l’autre... de toute façon, avec Beast dans l’équation, ça faisait déjà un être de plus entre elles.

Trop pour Yūto ? Jamais ! Deux belles filles pour le prix d’une, il ne s’en privera pas.

Que Kanoe elle-même soit un jouet en trop dans la petite relation entre Satsuki et Yūto, relation qui malgré les protestations des deux intéressés, donne plus qu’à son tour l’air de vouloir prendre un tour convenu ? Non plus. Sans Kanoe, ils ne se seraient jamais connus. Ça ne veut pas dire non plus que ça lui donne tous les droits sur eux et ce qu’ils font ensemble, bien sûr.

Encore que ça pourrait être divertissant, de jouer un peu ainsi. D’avoir Kanoe en maîtresse qui leur dicte absolument tout ce qu’ils doivent et ne doivent pas faire, pour quelques heures. Si on laissait juste le temps à Beast de leur trouver un _safeword_ qui leur permette tous les jeux sans risquer d’être prononcé par mégarde ou de les handicaper...

 

Kanoe a déjà les jambes grandes ouvertes. Elle ouvre également les bras, invitant Satsuki. La jeune fille n’hésite pas longtemps et ne se fait pas plus prier. Yūto, par derrière, se penche vers elle et l’enlace, la soutenant et la guidant à la fois.

Quand ils ont fini, quand ils ont tenté tout ce qui pouvait leur passer par la tête – et par le corps – quand ils ont consommé leurs envies jusqu’au bout et admettent que peut-être, en voilà un excès : trop à la suite, ils sont épuisé leurs corps... quand ils n’en peuvent vraiment plus et reposent tous trois enlacés dans le grand lit de Kanoe, essoufflés et échevelés, Yūto les surprend encore en déclarant :  
« La prochaine fois, pour la symétrie, il faudra inviter un homme de plus. Ça n’est pas juste pour vous sinon ? de penser qu’un seul homme compense deux femmes. »

Si Satsuki, trop épuisée ou trop secrète, ne laisse rien paraître, Kanoe éclate de rire : les grands esprits se rencontrent !


End file.
